Fairytale
by Good Day Sunshine
Summary: They are the side story to the actual tale, but one that is not left out.


A/N: Yep, Edward and Angela. Read and weep, kids. I like the pair, so HAHA.

If you have a nice arguement on why they SHOULDN'T be together, I will read it.

And just to note, I absolutely ABHOR spelling mistakes. I mean, I'm okay with a missing period or two or a forgetting of the last letter like 'peopl', but if you 'Lyk watevr BellaxEward 4evr! Kthxbai.' I will release a mountain load of fury on your path.

1,338 words, written in 30 minutes. (Sorry if it doesn't flow as well. Or something.) I do NOT own the character mentioned, they belong to the SMEYERS.

_

* * *

_

_The fairytale begins...._

_------_

The vampire prince does not go to her for love. (The princess and his family give him enough love.)

He does not go to her for the sexual satisfaction many males desire. (It would crush her frail body, and his heart and soul is only for Bella.)

He does not go to her for motherly care. (His family was enough for him, and sometimes even Bella was quite the 'doting mother' at times.)

He goes to listen to the endless noise of her being.

The noise of her erratic breath on his cold, lifeless skin when they play a bit too harshly and he hurts her (Though she'd never admit so). The noise streaming from her head, (usually a tune), to his mind. The noise of her shifting on the bed sheets, crinkling up her cotton linen. The noise the princess lacked, for she was as empty and hard as shell, not full of life as a normal human would've been. (Such as the maid.)

He goes for the touch of her warm sun-kissed skin and the sight of her olive toned complexion.

He goes for her bell like laughter, the growing need for someone clouded in optimism.

He goes...just for going.

Nothing more, nothing less.

------

The human maid does not have blood that 'sings' to him such as Bella's. (She knows it.)

She does not need protection from the world, such as Bella. (She wants it.)

She is not as 'fragile' in the human sense like Bella, she was 'insightful' as Bella described, not jumping to conclusions, able to see the world through a different lense. (She was always told she looked at everything through 'rose colored' glasses.)

She was not quite as 'mature' nor a 'mystery' for his frozen teen's curiosity such as Bella. (She had soon figured out he could read her mind after spending time with him.)

Her mind was not uncomprehendable as Bella's, just filled with pure and kind thoughts, unlike her Jessica friend. (Jessica the witch was not the kindest person in the land.)

She loves him though. The princess loves him as well, but the maid's love was filled with kindness and giving while the princess' love was filled with only lust and fascination. The maid will clearly say she loves him,even in front of people. The maid will deny being_ in_ love with the prince, despite the pixie's unrelenting questions and the royal family's questionable glances.

She waits for the icy touch of his skin on her naturally warm surface.

She listens for the uneeded breaths he lets out when she pauses in one of her stories.

She longs for the love and passion buried deep in his eyes, probably for the princess.

She's not _in _love with him...

She just loves _who_ he is.

-------

She is filled with the comfort and emotion that Bella could not provide.

He is filled with the understanding and 'love' that Ben could not provide.

She has this 'buzzing sound' inside her, he says, and the sound never disappears, even in a quiet room. Sometimes when the room is filled with noise, she hums softly to herself a song she heard from the jester, Mike.

_'I like that song.'_

_'Really? I thought you'd be more the Claire de Lune or Canon in D type.'_

_'Well, I do like those songs, but I al-'_

_'Edward, it's fine, really.'_

Sometimes she gently poked fun of him, and he acted mock shocked just to get her flustered.

_'I'm sorry! Sorrysorrysorrysorry! I'm really, really, really sorry!'_ She would often say. Edward would drop the act and break out into fits of laughter, and she would 'cutely pout' as Edward put it. She would then wrap her arms around Edward's head, playfully dragging him down onto her bed. He is much too strong and heavy for her to drag down, but he falls on cue.

Sometimes he would poke fun of her tall height (even though he was a good two inches taller) and her much too gentle nature.

_'You're just like the Gentle Giant!'_

_'Edward!'_

And sometimes, they would lay next to each other on her bed and do nothing but stare.

The human maid stares into his eyes, wanting to see deep in his soul. (But she never thinks it, for she knows what he can do.)

The vampire prince stares into her eyes, wondering if his control is getting better around her. (He's pretty sure he doesn't need these lessons anymore, but he never tells.)

_Control._

That's the reason they started these visits...

-------

_'I can't have you... doing.. you know... to my best friend! You need to be better at control!'_

_'And how will you help, Miss Weber?'_

Angela knows she was being selfish when she asked.

_'Spend time with me so you won't don't do anything bad.'_

Edward knows that he was being silly when he thought about agreeing to the idea.

_'And how about if I 'eat' you, Miss Weber?'_

Selfish, foolish maid.

_'I'd do **anything **for my best friend, Mister Cullen.'_

Silly, narcissistic prince.

_'Please, call me Edward, Miss Weber.'_

_'Then call me Angela.'_

-------

Their lives continued on like this, the special moments between them just a 'filler' to the the overall story...

_'You have to leave now.'_

_'But just a bit more, Angela.'_

_'You need to wash yourself so your family won't smell me.'_

_'..Fine.'_

_'I'll see you tomorrow Edward.'_

_'I can't. Alice told me that Bella has been growing suspicious of my visits.'_

_'Oh.'_

_'I...see you.'_

_'...You too.'_

The vampire prince leaves soon after, and the maid is once again alone. His princess is becking him back, distressed about a problem once again. The human maid will continue to stare at the other worldly couple, feeling nothing but happiness (as always) and content about the fact her lady has found someone to love.

-------

_...and ends._

* * *

A/n: How was that? It's not my best so far (lul, I only have three.), but I like it anyways.


End file.
